


The Corner of His Eye

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Vampires of London [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Human John, M/M, Red Pants, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been flirting for months with Sherlock hiding the fact that he's a vampire from John. When it finally outs, the predictable happens with delicious results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/gifts).



> In the story _In Plain Sight_ Mycroft tells Greg 'John has known of Sherlock predilection from blood since the first time he and John...' and Greg cuts him off saying he doesn't want to know. 
> 
> Well, some of us _do_ want to know...

Sherlock flipped his collar up glaring at the unusually sunny London day. John was soaking up the sunshine like it was the best thing he’d ever experienced. It wasn’t as though the sunshine hurt. It was more like an itch he couldn’t scratch. An annoyance more than anything. He rolled his eyes at John and hailed a cab as they prepared for Lestrade’s latest crime scene.

“Honestly, Sherlock, stop scowling. It’s a bit of sun. It isn’t going to kill you,” John teased as they slid into the cab.

All John got was a more pronounced scowl.

The case was simple. _Idiots_. Who couldn’t have seen it was the nanny from the blond hair all over the man’s crotch and the angle from which he’d been stabbed?

John trailed after him as they wandered down the street to find another cab. “Can’t we walk, Sherlock?”

“John, it is too warm to walk.”

“Take that great bloody coat off you nitwit,” John retorted as a cab slowed to a halt.

“I will not. It is most comfortable. Let’s go home. I am in need of tea and research into the latest vampire polls. I need to know how the Yard is going to handle things in the coming months.”

John rolled his eyes and shook his head at Sherlock.

\---

Two months later John was pelting after a suspect when the man turned on him with a flash of fang. Sherlock snarled as he leapt past John with a well aimed blow to the man’s head, knocking him out. If it was with slightly more force than necessary, well, he shouldn't have been stupid enough to turn on John like that.

John stood to the side, panting. “Christ, Sherlock. Don’t do that. He could have killed you!”

Sherlock said nothing, willing his fangs away before he checked John for injuries.

\---

It was another three months before John found out Sherlock’s secret. The two of them had been dancing around one another for months. Months of flirting and lingering touches before Sherlock would abruptly withdraw and lock himself in his room or claim they needed to focus on whatever case was at hand.

They were sitting on the sofa when John accidentally sliced his thumb open peeling an apple. Sherlock looked up when John swore and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The tang of blood made his nostrils widen and Sherlock nearly threw himself from the sofa to get John a towel. John watched, confused until Sherlock came back. Sherlock pulled John’s thumb from his mouth and started wrapping his thumb in the towel.

“Just a little cut, Sherlock. I’m fine, really,” John murmured as he looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced up, noticing the blood smeared over John’s lip. He pushed up, pressing his lips against John’s, one hand sliding up to tangle in John’s hair. It took a moment for John to respond, but when he did, both arms went around Sherlock as he pressed himself into the kiss. Sherlock growled as he pushed John back to the sofa and licked over his lower lip, unable to stop himself from finally tasting him. And god was it was everything he’d thought it would be. John tasted of smoke and danger with a hint of cardamom. 

John took in a sharp breath as Sherlock drew back. “Did you just- Sherlock, did you just _lick my blood_?”

Sherlock looked down, unable to will his fangs away, mouth twisting in distaste. “I’ve been trying to come up with a way to tell you for months.”

“Christ. You idiot. Do you- Is this why you’ve shut me down every time I’ve come on to you? Why every time we’ve almost kissed, or got close, or anything like that, suddenly your bedroom door is slamming in my face?” John clicked his tongue. “Unbelievable. Why am I not all drugged up? I thought you lot had venom.”

“We do. I have to choose to inject you with it. I couldn’t resist a taste. I’ve been resisting for months and then you went and cut yourself.” Sherlock pushed himself from the sofa. "My apologies."

John reached out fingers closing over Sherlock's arm. “No you don’t. You sit down and you talk to me about this. Why on Earth did you hide this from me, Sherlock?”

“You know the public’s view on too many vampires holding jobs and positions of import. They’d have a field day with me being a vampire. Can you imagine Anderson and Donovan’s reactions? It would be months before I got another case. Meanwhile, London would suffer at the hands of criminals.” Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, rucking the curls up, voice twisting up on the words in agitation.

“Alright, alright- calm down, yeah? I understand. Just- breathe.” John held up his hands. “Does this mean we can drop the pretense though? All this paying more attention to cases I know you’ve already solved and suddenly going to bed when I know you’re not tired?”

Sherlock’s mouth twitched up in the corner. “John, may I have permission to properly taste you?” He settled back on the sofa beside John.

John grinned and wrapped a hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck, pulling him close. “I thought you’d never ask.”

John’s invitation was more than enough and Sherlock leaned in, pulling John’s jumper aside just enough to nose along his neck. “Would you like to experience the venom? Or would you like to save that for another time?” 

“Maybe- maybe later. I’d like to, ah- I’d like our first time to just be us,” John answered.

Sherlock grinned and bit when he found the perfect spot, allowing his saliva to numb John against most of the pain, leaving him gasping at what felt like a rough love bite. John groaned and held close to Sherlock as he sipped at his neck, reveling in the taste and making delighted sounds.

With a great deal of restraint, Sherlock pulled away after taking only a couple ounces and licked over the puncture wounds. He stood, holding his hand out to John as he smiled. “Accompany me to the bedroom?”

John tucked his hand into Sherlock’s and, like every other time in their lives, followed Sherlock willingly.

Sherlock took his time undressing John, revealing him piece by piece, kissing skin as it was uncovered. He was near reverent in the way he treated John who watched his movements with a smile. Soon, John’s fingers were working the buttons of Sherlock’s ridiculously expensive dress shirt before moving onto his trousers.

When they were both stripped to their pants Sherlock’s mouth quirked up in the corner. “John Watson, are those _red_ pants?” 

John shifted nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “I, ah-” He cleared his throat. “I had a phase-”

“John, still wearing them hardly counts as a _phase_.” Sherlock retorted as he hooked a finger in the waistband and pulled John to him by the elastic. “So tell me, just how long _have_ you wanted to take a vampire lover? Parading around in pants like that?”

A flush spread through John and he ducked his head. Sherlock tutted and lifted John’s head by his chin. “None of that.”

“Since I met you. Honestly, Sherlock, with your coat and your skin and- but then you don’t _act_ like a vampire in a lot of ways. You don’t live like most of them. Like… Oh. _Oh_ … _Mycroft_.”

“Can we _not_ discuss my brother when I’m about to ravish you?” Sherlock scowled as he huffed.

“Who said anything about you ravishing me?” John reached up and popped the waistband of Sherlock’s ridiculously posh pants. “Just because you’re the vampire you get to top?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Sherlock spluttered and scrambled for a way to fix things.

John looked amused. “Sherlock Holmes, speechless. That’s a first.”

Sherlock scowled at him and John shook his head before tugging him down into a slow, sweet kiss. He elicited a groan from Sherlock when he kissed down his neck and nipped at his clavicle before sinking down to his knees in front of Sherlock. John hooked his fingers in Sherlock’s pants, easing them over his hips and down his thighs to reveal the length of his cock in teasingly slow increments.

John leaned in to nuzzle along Sherlock’s shaft, pulling another moan from him. Sherlock’s fingers tangled in John’s hair and a shiver ran up John’s spine at the feral growl he heard. He rubbed his lips against Sherlock’s cock, soothing him again, the fingers in his hair easing as he tugged Sherlock’s pants the rest of the way off and stripped him of his socks.

“Do you have any idea how good you look like that, John?” Sherlock asked as he fought to regain himself, having almost succumbed to the want to throw John on the bed and drink.

He tugged John up without waiting for an answer and finished divesting him of his clothing. Sherlock took a moment to admire him, fingers trailing over John’s cock and drawing a low groan from him. “On the bed with you.”

John climbed on the bed, stretching out to watch Sherlock as he moved about the room, gathering a few things. Soon he crawled over John and nuzzled along his neck, inhaling John’s scent with a low moan. “God, you smell delightful.”

A low whimper sounded from John and he arched against Sherlock, managing to slide their cocks against one another. Sherlock reached between them, wrapping them both in his long fingers with a low groan. “Fuck, John…” He squeezed them both lightly before grabbing the bottle of lube he’d brought with him.

John was already near writhing beneath Sherlock. Every one of his kinks, nearly, had been hit in one night. As he looked up at Sherlock, it appeared he might spontaneously come. Sherlock raked his nails over John’s chest as he started working lube over his fingers and drizzled it against John’s arse. The dull pain that followed Sherlock’s nails had John arching off the bed, swearing and hissing a “Yesss” in the same breath.

A wicked smirk crossed Sherlock’s face as he slid a finger into John. The sounds John made sent a shudder through Sherlock as he started working him open. As Sherlock rocked his finger in and out, making sure John was relaxing, he added a sharp slap to the inside of John’s thigh, causing John to arch again and shudder, cock twitching hard and fluid oozing from the tip.

When Sherlock leaned in to taste, John buried his hands in Sherlock’s curls and painted the air blue, gasping for breath; it very nearly ended his part of the event before it had begun. Looking rather pleased with himself, Sherlock leaned back up, making John’s hands slip back to the bed, and added a second finger. As he he opened John to him further, the added stretch drove John higher, his eyes starting to glass over as he watched Sherlock, breath coming in soft pants.

Sherlock continued working John open until he was arching with each gentle thrust of the fingers Sherlock had tucked into him. Sherlock slowly withdrew his hand and made John focus on him. “John, John… We don’t, and can’t, carry the same diseases, but I will wear a condom if you’d like.”

John blinked, focusing on Sherlock’s face until the question registered and then shook his head. “No- no, just you. Please, Sherlock. Christ. _Fuck me_.”

“Patience is a virtue, John.” Sherlock purred as he moved between John’s legs again, slicking himself and hitching one of John’s legs to his shoulder. He kept his eyes to John’s as he slowly began to slide in, the two of them groaning in tandem at the pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Sherlock… fuck, yes.” John rocked down.

After a moment Sherlock was fully seated and he tucked his head to John’s ankle, face angled enough he could still see John.

When John couldn’t stand it anymore he croaked. “Move. Damn it. _Move_ , Sherlock!” He gasped when Sherlock snapped his hips and set up a hard pace. John braced himself with a hand over his head against Sherlock’s headboard, head tipped back, throat exposed.

“Christ, Sherlock!”

Sherlock growled as he fucked John, driven near feral by the sight of John under him like that. It was perfection, something he’d craved and denied himself for _months_. His fangs were longer than he’d allowed them to be in years and when John looked up at him again, the moan he gave at seeing Sherlock like that was pure sin.

John was watching him, watching as he transformed from flatmate-turned-lover to _predator_ above him. It should have terrified him. It should have sent John screaming from the flat. Sherlock could practically _see_ the thoughts cross John’s mind. Instead, John groaned his name and tipped his head to the side, stretching out and exposing his vulnerable throat.

Sherlock continued snapping his hips into John as he smirked. John’s invitation couldn’t have been more obvious and he intended on taking him up on it. He wrapped his free hand around John’s cock and started stroking as he nuzzled along his ankle. Sherlock listened carefully to the sounds John made, keeping watch on him out of the corner of his eye as he fucked him, waiting for the right moment. 

He panted, drawing ever closer to orgasm himself, pushing John toward his orgasm faster. As John tensed, just on the brink, Sherlock bit into John’s leg, right where he’d sniffed out a vein. John arched and cried out, the sharp bite exactly what he’d needed to finally push him over the edge. He came in thick, heavy spurts across his stomach and chest, Sherlock’s hand working him through it.

It wasn’t long after, with a few rough, stuttered thrusts, and Sherlock growling against John’s leg, before he too, was coming. His body went rigid before he shuddered with the force of his orgasm. He forced himself away from John’s leg. Twin rivulets of blood raced down John’s leg before Sherlock leaned back in and licked over the puncture wounds, sealing the marks.

With careful movements, Sherlock eased out of John and collapsed beside him. Both of them panted, staring at one another. John licked his lower lip with a grin.

“So… next time, venom?”

Sherlock laughed and nuzzled along John’s jaw. “Anything you’d like, John. Anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John experiment with venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ever so much to sherlockholmesconsultingvampire and albino-frog for all the beta work!

Sherlock nudged John. “Case is done, we’ve rested, you’re well fed. Would you like to experiment?” His eyes twinkled with amusement.

John cracked an eye open as he looked over to Sherlock. “Mm. As much as I want to experiment with that.” He moved, crawling over and straddling Sherlock’s lap. “I fully intend to have you first.”

A smirk tugged the corner of Sherlock’s mouth up as he leaned in, kissing John hard. John tangled his fingers in Sherlock’s dark curls, blunt teeth dragging over his bottom lip, causing Sherlock to moan low and deep. John rocked his hips, grinding down against Sherlock as they kissed and nipped at one another.

With a grin, John kissed under Sherlock’s ear. “Do you have any idea how much I love waking up in your bed? How much more I love it when you’re actually still in it?”

Sherlock moaned and rolled his hips up. “Don’t be an idiot, of course I do.”

John huffed a laugh and bit Sherlock’s jaw, pausing to look at him before he muttered, “Arse.”

With a low chuckle, Sherlock rolled and pinned John beneath him. “You lie right there and watch.” He grabbed the lube, slicking his own fingers and reaching back, sliding his fingertips against himself as he watched John.

An oath escaped John as he watched Sherlock start fingering himself open. “Christ, Sherlock.” He reached up and stroked over Sherlock’s cock in slow strokes, thumb swiping over the head as he did.

Sherlock groaned as he rocked on his fingers for John, working himself open faster than John would have been able to. His hips bucked into the teasing strokes John was giving. “God, yes, John.”

John watched with wide eyes as Sherlock removed his hand and used more lube to slick John’s cock, eliciting a low, rasping moan from John. “Fuck, Sherlock.”

“That is the general idea.” Sherlock positioned himself over John’s cock. He slowly began to sink down onto him, drawing a litany of curses from John. When he was fully settled he rocked against him, moaning John’s name.

“Jesus, Sherlock…” John gasped as he watched, a shiver running through him. 

Sherlock rolled his hips as he spoke in a near purr. “I’m going to ride you until you come and I’m going to let you catch your breath and have a drink of water.” He punctuated his words with the rise and fall of his hips. “...and then I’m going to bite you.”

“Sherlock, fuck!” John arched, meeting Sherlock’s thrusts, his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“And I’m going to feed you venom just enough so you float. And then I’m going to fuck you, John.” Sherlock growled as he thrust down onto John’s cock, drawing moans from them both.

There was no mistaking who was in control of the situation as Sherlock rode John. Both of them were panting as John thrust up to meet Sherlock. With Sherlock’s control and the movement of his hips it didn’t take long before John was crying out, arching as he came hard. He shuddered beneath Sherlock, crying out Sherlock’s name as he did.

Sherlock rode John through the orgasm, working him with slow rolls of his hips until John was gazing up at him with a dazed look and he softened enough to slip out of Sherlock. Sherlock grinned and swiped the wipes from nearby, cleaning John with quick, gentle touches before leaning in and nuzzling along his neck.

“You smell, so good.” Sherlock growled against him and John gave a small moan in response. 

“Sherlock…” John managed as Sherlock slicked his fingers and began working John open even as he nosed for the perfect spot to bite. The sensations were nearly too much for John who was still panting, his body occasionally shuddering under Sherlock. “Oh fuck!” He gasped as Sherlock’s long fingers found his prostate and brushed it lightly.

John’s back arched off the bed and his cock twitched despite the orgasm he’d just had. Sherlock looked smug as he continued to carefully work John open.

“Mm, are you ready?” Sherlock asked as he found the place where he wanted to bite and licked over the spot.

“Fuck, Sherlock. Bite me.” John groaned as he rolled his hips down, fucking himself on Sherlock’s fingers. “Please.”

With a grin, Sherlock sank his fangs into John’s skin, moaning as he tasted John. He kept working John open as he injected him with just enough venom to send him soaring. John relaxed under him with an oath.

“Sherlock… Fuck, yes. That’s good.” John murmured. 

Sherlock pulled away, licking over the puncture wounds and kneeling between John’s legs. He watched as John’s pupils dilated under the venom. When he was satisfied John was open enough and John was starting to beg, Sherlock pulled his hand away and slicked himself. 

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s hips and gasped as Sherlock pushed into him. He angled his hips as he shivered. “Sher-” A low groan left him as Sherlock bottomed out and pressed their foreheads together, letting John adjust. After a minute he huffed, “Fucking move, Sherlock.”

A smirk appeared on Sherlock’s face as he rolled his hips with a harsh snap, making John arch and swear. “Mm. As you wish, John.”

As they moved, Sherlock twined his fingers with John’s, pinning his hands above his head as they moved. John gasped as he felt every movement, aided by the venom. He swore as Sherlock held him down and fucked him. Every brush of Sherlock’s skin over his, every thrust, everything was drawn out, driven higher by the venom in his veins.

John stared up at Sherlock, fascinated by him. The fangs should have been terrifying. The predatory stare that Sherlock possessed at times like this really should have got to John. But even without the venom, he found Sherlock positively fascinating, and God help him, he loved Sherlock more than anyone or anything else on this Earth.

The venom in his veins heightened everything to a degree that John knew Sherlock was going to make him come again before it was over with. Sherlock smirked knowingly down at John as he moved, circling his hips just so, making John arch again and cry out, begging for more. 

Sherlock drew everything out, slowing as John’s breathing quickened. John moaned, begging Sherlock to go faster, harder, trying to rock his hips down, unable to control the rhythm at all in the position they were in. He whimpered to Sherlock as he struggled against him. 

“Oh God. Sherlock. Sherlock, _please_.” John panted as he squeezed Sherlock’s fingers where Sherlock had him pinned.

With a groan Sherlock snapped his hips forward, rough thrusts coming faster, careful attention paid to each breath and moan he dragged from John. John was a mess beneath him, breathing ragged, clipped moans and gasps drawn from him as Sherlock rocked into him. 

“Mine,” Sherlock growled, a possessive undertone to his words as he gazed down at John. The predator in him taking over, staking its claim on both a food source and mate in the particular way of vampires. 

The word, the possessiveness that should have terrified a normal human being was enough to push John into his second orgasm. Sherlock’s name tearing from his lips as he arched up and moaned loudly. His grip would have been painful if Sherlock hadn’t been what he was.

Sherlock worked him through it, holding back for a moment before giving a few short, rough thrusts and burying his face in John’s neck as he bit down. John cried out when Sherlock took a few deep drinks, his body shuddering as he came in John. With slow, lazy strokes of his tongue, Sherlock sealed the puncture marks in John’s neck before easing out of him. He collapsed beside John and observed him intently, measuring his breathing and the beat of his pulse as they slowed. Sherlock murmured soft words of encouragement until John’s eyes fluttered open.

John grinned, eyes still glassy from the venom. “Christ.”

A low, rumbling laugh sounded. “If you’d like to call me that, I suppose I won’t object.”

The thwack of a pillow hitting Sherlock in the face heralded more laughter from both men and Sherlock drew John into his arms, murmuring how much he loved him. John gazed up at him, touching his face, thumb tracing over a still descended fang. 

“And I wouldn’t give you up for all the world, Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
